


Tomorrow Forever Today

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, New Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000, vague plot is vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Gyro gets anxious about an upcoming battle that Gizmoduck is going to be a part of, and Fenton does his best to help to calm his worries.





	Tomorrow Forever Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForFucksSakeJim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/gifts).

> Happy birthday, Jimbo!! I hope you enjoy this silly little fluff piece!!! 
> 
> Title comes from _Eulogy_ by Charlie Allen.

“This is so stupid,” Gyro fumes, fumbling with the last of the wires inside the chest of the Gizmoduck suit. “_You _are being ridiculously stupid.”

“Nobody else is going to stop him, Dr. Gearloose,” Fenton maintains patiently. He doesn’t flinch when one of the wires touches a sensor that sends a shock running up his arm, but he does clench his hand into a fist to keep himself from reacting. “If Duckburg is going to be overrun by a supervillain, then we have to fight him off with a superhero. It’s our only chance to save the city, and you know it.” 

“It’s not your _ responsibility—_“ Gyro spits the word like it’s made of poison. “—to save the city, Cabrera.” He slams the chest panel shut and steps back to cross his arms and stare angrily up at Fenton’s unhelmeted face. “The suit isn’t ready for this large of a threat, and _ you _know it.”

Fenton sets his jaw. When he meets Gyro’s gaze, he holds it, unwilling to show any sign of weakness despite the nerves buzzing in his stomach. “I have to try.” 

Gyro makes a frustrated noise that’s somewhere between a groan and a growl and throws his hands up in the air. “Don’t be so goddamn noble!” He turns away, and for a second, Fenton is sure that he’s going to stalk out of the lab altogether. It wouldn’t have been the first time Gyro had gotten so fed up with his patient resolve to continue hero-ing despite the obvious dangers associated with it that he gave up arguing entirely by removing himself from the situation. Fenton’s actually come to expect it, at this point in their relationship. 

When Gyro turns back around, though, there’s a helplessness to his features that Fenton isn’t expecting to catch. 

“If this is the mission I lose you on, Fenton, I don’t know what I’ll do,” he says quietly, and Fenton’s pressing eject and clambering out of the suit before he even realises he’s moving. 

Their work momentarily shoved aside, Fenton drops to the floor and carefully pads across it until he can take one of Gyro’s hands. It’s been easy for both of them, easier than Fenton had thought it would be, to separate their work life from their budding relationship. In the lab, they were Dr. Gearloose and Cabrera. Outside of it, they were Gyro and Fenton, and they didn’t have anyone else to perform for. 

But right now, Lil Bulb is in sleep mode, and Manny is off doing who-knows-what with Scrooge and the kids. Sometimes, it’s okay to slip up. 

Sometimes, they have to slip up.

“Gyro, you’re not going to lose me,” Fenton says softly, reassuringly. He channels all the confidence he can into the words, because yes, he might be nervous too, but Fenton really doesn’t want to die today, either. “I’m going to be okay. If Duckburg doesn’t get help, though, _ neither _ of us will be okay.”

When Gyro squeezes his hands like it’s the end of the world, Fenton knows he’s made the right choice. They aren’t looking at each other, because Fenton is looking at Gyro and Gyro is staring pointedly down at their hands, but Fenton isn’t really expecting him to meet his gaze. It’s the way Gyro usually is. 

“You’re so goddamn noble,” Gyro mutters after a soft moment of silence passes between them. There’s no heat to the words, and even as they fade in the air, Gyro is tugging Fenton forward by their clasped hands. 

Fenton follows willingly, and Gyro kisses him hard, letting go of his hands to wrap his arms around his body and pull him impossibly closer. Fenton can only try to keep up and make a muffled, pleased sound into Gyro’s beak as their bodies slot together. 

“If you die on me, I’m going to figure out a way to reanimate the dead just so I can kill you again myself,” Gyro murmurs when they finally part, before either of them have even opened their eyes. 

Fenton breathes out a laugh, pecks Gyro once more on the tip of his beak, and then steps away. “I love you, too,” he replies easily. He catches the blush beneath Gyro’s feathers even in the lab’s strange, too-shadowy lighting; his soft chuckling doesn’t cease until he’s once-again standing sheathed in Gizmoduck’s suit, ready for battle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
